combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Coleman
Colonel Miles Coleman is a high-ranking officer of WarCorp. History A former commander of the JSO, he left the UAF for unknown reasons sometime after the events of Operation Desert Fox and founded the private military company WarCorp. He is involved in several mercenaries' pasts (including the death of Rocco's family), and is often the driving force or motivation to why they kill. Desert Thunder Coleman and Sergeant Evans lead a UAF strike team though winding streets of Mogadishu in order to rescue the hostage from the Sand Hog and retrieve the intel. Coleman updates the fireteam updated with vital information via UAV, such as how to destroy the enemy tank. Desert Fox Some time after the events of Operation Desert Thunder, Coleman and Evans again guide a fireteam on a mission to capture the notorious Terrorist "Z" and obtain information on his illegal weapons dealings. Cabin Fever After the events of Operation Overdose, several Warcorp double agents managed to "liberate" a sample of the Infection. Stranded, and with nowhere else to go, the agents take refuge within a seemingly abandoned farmhouse. It doesn't take long for the Infected to catch up with them, so while holding up in the "cabin," the soldiers fight off wave-after-wave of Infected. Coleman constantly updated their mission status, gave advice, and stayed in touch with the squad continuously. Unfortunately, the terrain and weather created a difficulty in retrieving information through the UAV. Coleman manages to assemble an evac squad, led by Rocco, to go in and retrieve the team. The rescue party finally arrives, but the surviving agents begin to succumb to the infection as they are being taken away via helicopter. Black Lung After the failure of Operation Overdose, and the events of Operation Cabin Fever a Warcorp bomb squad lead by Viper and Rocco is deployed in an abandoned mine. Their mission was to infiltrate the mine, eradicate any Infected civilians, and seal off the mine if necessary. Coleman once again assists the team in their efforts. However, their descent deep underground restricted any use of the UAV. The bomb squad seals off the mine and escapes by following a tunnel leading to a large body of water. The Siege of NEMEXIS After the events of Overdose, Black Lung and Ghost Town, Coleman along with Sergeant Evans command the operation to infiltrate NEMEXIS HQ and capture the NEMEXIS CEO. The fireteam defeats a NEMEXIS secret weapon known as D.R.E.A.D., but the CEO escapes. Soon after, a secret NEMEXIS laboratory is discovered hidden beneath the HQ building. Coleman and Evans again guide a fireteam though the lab attempting to capture NEMEXIS' Director Mordon and gain insight on their illegal weapons programs - culminating in a battle against NEMEXIS' ultimate super weapon, the Dreadnought. Blood Money Coleman provides the mission briefing to the team sent to seize NEMEXIS' assets gold from an international bank. Non-Canon Dark Sewers Colonel Coleman provides status updates to help you keep back the Infected in Combat Arms: Zombies. Dead Vacation Coleman informs the team that infected are closing in on their vacation spot in Costa Recon and provides special weapons to dispatch the infected. Trivia *Coleman is directly based on one of the available base character models. *Coleman is the director of the Combat Arms: The Musical. *The radio frequency that Coleman is on is Channel 96, Frequency 140.66, System 0.5.2519, and the signal is OK. Media Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:NPCs Category:Fireteam Category:Featured Articles